


If you walk out that door, it over for both of us

by DrWhiteFox



Series: Alternative [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Death Stranding Spoilers, Death Stranding type atmosphere, Depression, F/F, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Isolation, M/M, Mention of pregnancy, Miscarriage, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhiteFox/pseuds/DrWhiteFox
Summary: “You see! Keith ever since you left, Lance had been... well lack of a better word! Unstable. He didn’t listen to anyone. He isolates himself, constantly had a nightmarCurtis and had to keep on eye on him for every night because of it. He wasn’t the same after you... left!” his eyes changes and now was looking like a fit of anger. Keith waited for him to speak again. But nothing he shakes his head went to his desk.“Shiro, What happened? Is he ok?” Keith was worried about Lance now. He should go. Go to Lance. Apologies to him, beg him for forgiveness. Maybe he won’t forgive him, but at least black rock that was stuck in his ribs for almost a decade could finally dissolve.Sorry, I’m horrible at summary but here’s another try.Its been ten years since Keith left earth, leaving everything behind. But one day Shiro decided to call him needing his help for an unknown reason. Agreeing, he returns to earth expecting everything to be same but only to find that everything is not the same. He was no longer fit in this world, or instead, he became more and more lonesome.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Alternative [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571272
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. No joy

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the world to be more like Death stranding. Cause I liked the concept of it and wanted to use its aspects on Voltron

It's been a decade since Keith departed from earth, from his friends. From Lance.

The last time he could remember, their relationship was in a shaky position. Lance was mad about him leaving earth. And Keith understands his frustration.

Since when he left, he didn't have the time to keep tabs on everyone, hell he doesn't even know if they had family or not. Nothing! No word whatsoever from the earth.

Keith sits in-front of giant window gazing at the endless void that is space. He was starting to gone trough burnout, Black and purple colours and nothing, he may run into a couple of planet and mercenaries. He was lonely. He's mom visited him sometimes, but it's not as exciting as it was years ago. He misses his friends so much.

Maybe it's time for him to return home finally. His space ship lights up on its own, declaring that someone is in his den. Unknowingly he growls, as odd scent went through his nose.

"Who's there?" He growled, the door slides open a man in a black skeleton mask, he had white hair and was muscular.

"Keith?!" A familiar yet so different voice chimed behind the mask.

"Shiro?" He stepped forward and hugged his older brother, passionately.  
Once done, Shiro backed away from him. He was old and went through a lot. And his scent was... weird. It wasn't the same smell he remembered decades ago.

"What happened to you? Why you smell so... different."

"You been gone for so long Keith. I need you to come back to earth!" He can hear desperation in his voice, sad and old voice that no longer gives an inspirational speech or comfort him from a horrible nightmare. No! It was the voice of someone who is drowning in regret and sorrow.

"I guess! So how is everyone?" Keith asked, inviting his alpha brother to sit, but he declined.

"Well, not great!" Keith expected that could be the case. Shiro signs behind him " we need you back here Keith, there's been... a problem. And we can't solve it without you!" Shiro looked desperate, his eyes filled with sadness.

"You're in a treat, Shiro! Cause I was planning to go back!" Keith felt happy, seeing Shiro was surprising, but at the same time, his friends were in trouble.

"Well, i'll see you then" Shiro tapped something on his wrist, and in a minute he dissolved into tin air. The moment Shiro dissolved Keith's whole body froze.

"The fuck?"

* * *

  
It took him days to finally reach the earth's atmosphere. The earth was different than when he last saw it. It was grey dark and gloomy as if the whole life and light sucked out.

This alarmed Keith beyond the realization. No, this was dreadful. The building that humanity has to build for centuries were no longer standing, and in fact, it was nowhere to be seen.

He's ship landed on the border of America. He expected a lot of people and press to surround him, but no. No, was there. Expect their hologram. A mass people of the hologram.

He suddenly felt confused, gazing through the people, he saw a woman in hologram approached him.

“Mr Kogane. We’re honoured to have you here finally.” She said, her voice lifeless and empty, just like an emotionless face.

There was no smell he was alone on the border; if it wasn’t for the hologram, he could have thought they forgot about him.

“Why are you not... here?” He slowly asked, trying to understand the situation he was in. The woman nodded a little and smiled at him with hollow emotion “sir! I think you should talk to Vice President!” She leaned in and told him that Shiro of all people was on another side of the border. Waiting for him.

He nodded and answered a couple of questions that the press gave him, and quickly made his way for Shiro. When he turned around, the press was nowhere to be seen. It's like they were never there.

He had to go there on foot, which was pleasant; it was a long time since he went on a walk.

He looked around the environment; tall buildings were no longer and were replaced by enormous mountains. The only human-made invention was the solid road for the car he was walking on.

When he finally reached the place, it was only a small cottage-like facility built-in high tech. He looked around the outside of the facility; no one was there—only cars and useless security rooms that have been collecting dust. The place was lifeless.

The moment Keith placed his one foot, the whole place lights up. A robotic female voice chimed through the facility loud.  
“Keith Kogane. Welcome home!”  
“Ok,” he said in his amusement,  
He went inside, and as soon as he entered, his nose was filled with the scent of people he doesn’t recognize. Betas, Omegas and Alphas were everywhere running shuffling around, looking incredibly urgent. In the middle of the crowd, he sees a familiar face.

“Shiro” the run-up to Shiro and hugged him again. “I’m so glad you came!” He looked back at Shiro, and his eyes were as same as he saw back at the ship. Regretful.

“What happened Shiro?”

“I think we should go to my office. You might wanna sit down!” Older alphas suggestion startled Keith. But he didn’t ask, whatever he want or not, he will be getting an answer to his questions.

Once two brothers in the room. Keith quickly placed himself on the sofa. Shiro followed him after.

“What's this all about. For almost a decade. No word from you or anyone. And now you suddenly appeared out of nowhere! Why?” He was curious, and some people would say Keith was angry. But to be honest, he was guilty of leaving them. He was the one who left, and he shouldn’t be angry at them for not looking for him.

Shiro didn’t say anything or even move. But eventually, he looked down on his foot, Shiro was still wearing his black mask as if he was glued to it. His eyes were watery and void full, Keith was worried for him.

“You see! Keith ever since you left, Lance had been... well lack of a better word! Unstable. He didn’t listen to anyone. He isolates himself, constantly had a nightmare. Curtis and I had to keep on eye on him for every night because of it. He wasn’t the same after you... left!” his eyes changes and now was looking like a fit of anger. Keith waited for him to speak again. But nothing he shakes his head went to his desk.  
“Shiro, What happened? Is he ok?” Keith was worried about Lance now. He should go. Go to Lance. Apologies to him, beg him for forgiveness. Maybe he won’t forgive him, but at least black rock that was stuck in his ribs for almost a decade could finally dissolve.

“Keith you should go, Lance might be waiting for you. Or maybe not! I never know what he’s thinking these days” he sighed and not facing him.  
Keith didn’t say anything, the earth became lifeless and cold and just like it, the being that habitat this planet followed.

There was no joy. Empty


	2. Hollows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi its been awhile. Hell of January isn’t it. I’m kinda scared since i live in Mongolia the coronavirus is pretty close by. Though the government had taken control over everything, things will be fine. I think.

Keith was alone in the hallway of the facility. The weird thing about the facility is that it was built underground like shelter or bunker.

Looking for his room, he caught the glimpses of two people in red, rushing a body bag of some sort thought an elevator up to the main door.

The scent and smell from the body bag almost knocked the wind out of him. While the other two had no scent whatsoever. It is like he was the only one who had his own proper scent.

When he finally reached his room. He was amazed at how spotlessly clean this place was and well cared. There was a wardrobe made of glass. It seems to have five types of costume for people who are working here.

This wasn't very good. He felt so alone. But he was in this condition for a decade, what changed. It is like something missing from his body, an important organ that helps him feel things gone.

"Hello Keith" that voice, older and raspy but the voice he never forgets.  
"Lance?" Behind him was Lance rocking an amazing violet costume with silk coat. Hair gelled back. His eyes were sharp but were empty.

"Lance" he ran up to him, tried to hug him, but Lance stepped away.

He smelled nothing from him. Unknowingly he stumbled back away from Lance "what-? Who? What happened to you?"

This wasn't Lance. Lance he knows smells tinder-like summer flower or a scent that calms him down. He's not calm, he was scared.

"I... wanted to talk to you! You're here!" He pushed the nauseating worry into a deep pit of his brain. Only focusing on Lance.  
"Why! Shiro told me you were worried. Well, here, I am. I'm ok" lance sound exhausted. He pushed all the urges of his Alpha was demanding and hold the omega.

"Well. I just missed you, and I was a fucking idiot for leaving you!"

"Why? Why did you leave?" The Question, he was wondering when Lance will ask him that inevitable question.

He doesn't know. Why? Why? Why? Why did he leave? Maybe he was scared, scared to reconnect, so he decides to leave. He made the same mistake he did a long time ago. He does it again.

And he knows Lance was infuriated, hungry for answers when Keith doesn't even know why he left.

"Tell me! Why didn't stay with me, and after everything you want to slip inside my pants now?" numb, it was numb. At least Keith could see Lance's anger but no smell, no heat. He can only feel his own heat and breath, shaking as he tried to dig inside his hallow brain. No! Nothing!

"Why?" Lance was closing in suddenly, Keith unbeknownst to him was moving away. He felt scared of omega in front of him who was angry and hurt. Simultaneously, he had no smell in him, which gives off the impression that he was not Lance. Keith's back meets the glass wardrobe. Lance just looked at him, his eyes emotionless yet filled with raging anger.

His voice came out as a whisper, feared that it would set off a monster sleeping dormant inside of Lance "I don't know. But you're still mine. Right?"

Keith didn't know why he asked that. It was only going to make things worse for both of them. And yet here he was straight-up asks him if he were available to fuck.

Lance slowly closed his eyes and deeply sighed, eyebrows twist as his body shakes. He was sobbing. Keith didn't know what to do.

Should he hug him?

Should he kiss him?

Should he leave? Again?

No! He doesn't want that, he wants to know about Pidge and Hunk and how are they doing.

He stands there, dumbstruck. Lance was almost wailing, shaking as he touched his own face.

They stayed like that for a while. Eventually, Lance gives up, and his hands fall as he looked at the man.  
"I don't need you! You know. Just because I was omega doesn't mean I'm still yours... well I don't think you really cared. Since you left, the day after you mated me." It was dangerously silent, when did he?

He was a mess. Perhaps it was the day before he left. He just felt scared for weeks in the end. Nausea and emptiness were creeping up to him.  
Nevertheless, he craves something from Lance. And wanting to take it, maybe he chose the wrong day.

He doesn't remember much about what really happened. But his rut suddenly started, maybe because Lance was in his first day in the heat.

Gosh! What have had he done! Then he just left?

Wait, was omega?

"Lance what? What do you mean by was?" The omegas' face went pale; his lips turned into a thin line as he forcefully tucks his own tongue from spilling out a word.  
"Come on, talk to me!" He forcefully holds on to Lance's shoulder getting closer, while Lance tried to break free.  
"Let me go, and I think I talked too much! After a decade trying to collect and reassemble myself, I don’t need you to come back and ruin everything!” shaking himself free from Keith grasps as he back away. Turning away fast as he could as he swings the door shut.

Not letting it go, Keith chase after him, only to find him disappeared like a ghost. 

He let out a shaky breath, retreating to his so-called room.

* * *

  
Its been weeks since his conversation with Lance, it left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

  
Right now he was staring at glass wardrobe, sighing as he thinks he deserved to take a shower.

Once he was inside, he let the water drip. Enjoying the silence his eyes lit closes, only to interrupted by a male voice, coming from a speaker.

"Hello? Ahh, Keith long time no see!" Unknown British voice chimed. Keith looked around for a camera.

  
"Ahh don't worry mate, I'm no pervert! There's no camera here—only my soothing voice. You may be wondering why I'm talking to you! Well, you're are last of its kind. Last remaining alpha with a strong scent. We need your fluids to make a weapon." He was too excited for his own good. Keith just let out an annoyed huff as he sits down, letting the water put a hole on his body.

"Why the hell are you telling me this?" Irritated but seems though, this guy wasn't shamed at all. In-fact Sammy hadn't even given his well-deserved privacy ever since he came back. The day after his conversation with Lance, Sammy was all over him.

Apparently, he was last Alpha, or a better word, the last one with a strong scent.

He can see every drop of water that hit skin was going into the second drain. By his words, his sweat will save the world? He had no idea, he just mindlessly heard all of his mumbling words formed out of Sammy's mouths.

When he was finished, he decided to visit Shiro, and he hadn't seen him since arriving. Through the facility's hallways, workers of the facility were booming with life and excitement, yet there was no smell. No, it was the faint smell. Though.

They all look empty.

While he was wondering about the abnormality of it, a woman ran right into him. Causing both to fall, she was wearing the same red costume he saw a week ago. Her eyes flicker behind the mask, and she lingers at him for a long time before running off cursing.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked. Meanwhile, a man wearing a blue and green costume with mountain climbing gadgets came along and helped him.  
"Sorry! The red team is always busy when it comes to moving a corpse." Keith tried not to raise an eyebrow. Moving a corpse? How many people die in one week.

"Oh, ok!" Small pare of a hand landed on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry! Just try not to get in their way! By the way, names Micheal, the delivery man! Need anything to deliver, I'm your man" he lightheartedly said while bowing. Keith made a dismissive chuckle. Micheal reminds of him so much of Hunk. Less chubby and hugs looking but was similar.

In instinct, Keith leaned into the man smelled him, only to be surprised by its lack.  
"What in the world are you doing?" Micheal asked Keith "ahh sorry I was- instinct- to smell people I just met" he can feel his face heat up, as Micheal give the recurring yet pitiful look.

"My name is Keith. Keith Kogane!" He weakly said. Micheal's eyes shimmer "wait, Keith! As in black paladin Keith! Voltron!" He was almost shouting, and workers passing gives them a weird look while passing them.  
"Yes, that's me!" Micheal laughs "the man who could've thought. A missing black paladin! Thought you would never come" his tone was now serious, suddenly Keith senses danger.

"Right! I'm here to meet up with Lance— but didn't work!" He forced his lip together.  
"Well, Lance is a good man. And a good president. Anyway, I need to go, stuff to deliver" he said glancing at his watch. He said his goodbyes and chase their marry ways.

Once he’s done mazing through the facility, he pushed open Shiro's office door. Curtis and Shiro were both there, seems to drink tea.  
"Curtis!" He let out a happy laugh, Curtis opens out to him with a wide hug "Look at you, you got older" he laughed at his joke. Wasn't really a joke though, it was obvious he had aged.  
"I mean ten years does go by quickly."

Keith made himself comfortable on the chair. "How have you been Curtis, Shiro didn't give you any hard time, did he?" Said Keith winking and smirking. "Really, Keith? Me!" Shiro pointed at himself. Still wearing his black mask, his eyes pear trough both.

They laughed for a while. Until their laughter finally dims down.  
"So how you been holding up?" Asked Keith, Shiro fixed his demeanour, straightened his back.  
"Mm been gloom, talked to Lance the first day." Keith was silent for a moment, contemplating whatever not he should tell them or even if they would answer. Chewing insides of his mouth, he closed his eyes "he told me that he was omega and then left. I didn't understand the meaning of his word was. In fact, everyone in the earth has had a second gender, yet ever since I came back, no one seems like the way. Why is that?" he threw a glance at Shiro then Curtis, who was looking nervous. Maybe Keith just overthinking but the whole atmosphere of the room changes. 

They're hiding something. Even though he wanted to ask questions, he bit down on his tongue.

Shiro and Curtis threw each other imperceptible exchange by their eyes. Furrowing his eyebrow, Shiro seems to be defeated by Curtis. His gaze falls as Shiro gave Keith emotionless glare through his mask.

He looked menacing.

Getting up Keith follows along with Curtis, three of them exist the room, up to the main door. Along the way, many workers of the facility eyed both Curtis and Keith weirdly as if they were out of place. Although some of them treated as a splinter in their eyes, Shiro was well respected. Some of them even bowed down to the man.

Outside a car was waiting for them, thou the car had the giant wheel, built for mountain climbing. Three of them hopped in as the driver brings the engine alive. The driver, who was looking incredibly disturbed by Shiro’s presence, leaned into him and carefully listened to the other man. If Shiro hadn’t whispered to the man, he would have understood why they were standing beside the mountain's skirt. And I was wearing climbing gadgets.

The driver had parked his car all the way the other side of the river. Giving them a thumbs up, Curtis returns the gesture as both couples decided to abandon Keith as they tiptoed to the direction, top of the mountain.

By around quarter and a half hours later, they finally reached the top, fainting and gasping he wipes away his sweated, and decided to throw a nasty glare as Shiro who just ignored him. So he looked at Curtis whose at least knowledge him.

“Ok — no more silence — tell the hell you brought us here?” Keith let out raspy sour bark as looked the direction where Shiro was staring. His expression and mouth both falls open as he could not comprehend sight he was seeing.

The whole landscape size of Mongolia was hollowed out by... a nuke. No, it does not nuke; it was something unnatural.

“This was the place where Lance lost his pups lives and many others as well.” Keith stomach drops, he can feel his own eye dials up to a hundred. Curtis shifts uncomfortably beside him as Shiro clumsily sit on the rock.

“What?” The only word he could muster up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quite uneventful, since i’m building up a story and lot. Tell me what you think. ❤️ And thanks for reading


End file.
